Revenge of the Opposites
by Weston n Jellyfish
Summary: Hiccup and his friends have a new challenge to face with both old and new faces.  Things just keep getting worse and worse as surprises await the teens at every turn.  Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge of the Opposites**

**By Sir Weston and Jellyfish Jam**

**What up, people? This is Sir Weston and Jellyfish Jam coming to ya in our new combined account Weston n Jellyfish! I know, boring name, but at least you can recognize us.**

**Anyway, Jelly thought of making more opposites of the kids, and making them opposite in every aspect, including gender. So this time there are four girls and two boys, and oh man, are they freaks! We also have the return of the Kreb Vikings! For any of you who have read Weston's **_**How to Survive Your Opposites**_**, then you know who I'm talking about!**

**And don't worry; we're still working separately on our fan fictions. We're just doing this because we had the same idea (more or less.)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own How to Train Your Dragon. If we did, we'd make the second movie come out faster. And stick Johnny Depp in there somewhere.**

**Chapter 1: Three Tribes and a Man with a Vulture**

Maybe it was pure coincidence that those tiny ships were out at sea during the most horrible storm of the last decade. It seemed to warning them to turn around and head back to their island, where they would be safe. The vast ocean threw itself at the small Viking boats, showing no mercy. More than one ship threatened to capsize. As the waves beat upon them, knocking some of the Vikings over board, one man stood courageously against the storm.

His name was Stoick the Vast, and he was the almighty chief of this rag-tag group of Vikings. He stood at the helm of the leading ship, a figure of pride against the ocean. He ignored the cries of his men as they shrank in fear of the thunder and lightning. He ignored the rain beating at his face. He ignored the shrieks of the dragons as they swooped lower to the boats for protection.

But not all Vikings can be as brave as Stoick. Take his tiny twig of a son, Hiccup for example. There was absolutely nothing extraordinary or exciting about him (except when his hair was wet, but that's another story). As he was missing his left leg, he tended to walk with a limp, even though it had been replaced with a metal one. He usually found support from his best friend, a Night Fury named Toothless.

He sat now with his two closest friends, Astrid and Fishlegs, on either side of him as they struggled to row the tiny ship they were forced to sit in as Gobber the Belch barked at them. Their unsightly teacher simply sat in a chair in front of his students, doing absolutely nothing to help the struggling teens.

"Come on, you dern land lubbers!" Gobber hollered. "My grandmother can row faster than you! We'll be lost at sea at the rate yer rowing!"

"Where _are_ we going anyways?" Ruffnut panted as she sat beside her brother, Tuffnut, barely attempting to help.

"I don't know," Tuffnut replied, red faced from the effort of having to row for two. "Some stupid island in the middle of nowhere or something to take part in yet another lousy tournament."

"Or something stupid like it," Snotlout added, leaning back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head, letting poor Fishlegs do all of the work.

"Where is this thing taking place?" Ruffnut persisted, leaning on hers and Tuffnut's oar, making his work that much harder.

"I think it was some place called Vulture Island," Astrid replied, all of her attention focused on rowing.

"That sounds pleasant," Hiccup muttered sarcastically.

"Less yappin' and more rowing, ya scurvy dogs," Gobber barked before any of them could reply. The teens all snapped back into attention and continued their suffered rowing.

As they continued rowing, and the storm grew fiercer, a piddly little island appeared in distance. All the Vikings sighed in relief. Salvation at last! Just as they were in the home stretch, something terrible happened. A particularly huge wave crashed against the teens' boat and it immediately flipped over in the water. All of them gasped as they were plunged into the ocean. Another wave hit them and the boat turned right side up again. But something was missing.

Gobber stood, blinking several times. No one was at the oars, rowing. The kids were all gone. Including Stoick's only son. Gobber gasped.

"The kids!" he shouted to the ships ahead, "The kids are gone! They've been knocked over board! Assist needed! Stoick!"

Stoick, who had been ignoring everything, turned when he heard his friend shouting. What was that about the kids? He squinted to see Gobber's boat and saw his friend shouting and waving his arms. He couldn't really hear what he was shouting. Smiling, he waved back, and then turned to the front again.

Sighing with frustration, Gobber ran to the back of the ship to see if he could see any of the kids. To his amazement, an enormous ship was right behind the tiny Viking boats. He stared with amazement as someone leaped off the huge ship and plunged into the water. The figure was a muscular man with flowing hair and rippling biceps. As he watched, the man dived into the ocean and when he surfaced again, he had all six of the young Vikings in his arms. Then someone from the ship threw him a rope and hauled him on board.

Hiccup and his friends fell sputtering and gasping onto the deck of the ship as several Vikings stood over them, watching them in fascination. More and more of the crew gathered around them, including the one who had saved them. He smiled pleasantly down at them as he waited for them to catch their breath.

"Are you folks alright?" he asked them. "We saw you fall off your boat and I just had to do something."

They looked up at their savior and gasped. He was absolutely gorgeous! He was hotter than all four of the Berk boys combined. Something that Astrid and Ruffnut noticed almost immediately.

"Yeah, we're alright now," Ruffnut replied, leaping to her feet and clinging onto one of his arms. Astrid immediately grabbed onto the man's other arm.

"Who are you guys?" Snotlout asked, trying to distract the girls from their gorgeous hero. "I've never seen you kind of Vikings before."

"Oh, please forgive my rudeness for not introducing us before," the amazingly handsome man replied. "My name is Rumblefoot. This is the Blackthorn Tribe."

"Never heard of you," Snotlout growled.

"Snotlout, don't be rude," Ruffnut growled, whacking him on the head. "This man just saved our lives. There's no way we can possibly repay you."

"It's no trouble at all, young lady," Rumblefoot replied, giving them a charming smile with teeth so blinding that a lot of them had to look away.

"You must be the Hooligan tribe our Chief was telling us about," a far less attractive girl who looked similar to Rumblefoot observed. "Going to Vulture Island for the competition? That's great, so are we!"

Ruffnut and Astrid looked slightly disappointed at her words. Sighing, Hiccup gently took Astrid's arm and tugged her off of the still grinning Rumblefoot.

"I'm sure we're all looking forward to it," he told the Vikings. "But we really need to get back to our own ship. I think Gobber might be getting worried about us."

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't mind," one of the others replied. "In fact, we don't mind giving you a ride to the island."

"But I'm not really sure that…"

"Hiccup," Snotlout interrupted suddenly. "If these nice people want to give us a ride to the island, then just shut up and let them take us. It would be rude of us to refuse their help."

"Since when did you care about being rude?" Tuffnut muttered under his breath.

"Well, let us introduce ourselves," Rumblefoot continued, ignoring the interruptions. "It will pass the time until we get there."

A large breasted woman strode up to them with five others trailing them. "My name is Agatha the Great," she told them, "I am the chief of this tribe." Agatha had a long flowing cape, heart shaped lips, and two long pigtails that flowed out behind her. She nudged the dark haired woman beside her. Hiccup noticed that she had a whip for an arm.

"This is Slobber the Burp," Agatha continued, "She is the woman in charge of the Viking Training program."

Slobber winked at them flirtatiously. Agatha then waved her hand to the two who looked similar. "You've already met Rumblefoot. This is his sister, Tumblefoot." Tumblefoot stood next to her brother looking smug with herself. Standing on her other side was an even larger breasted woman with a tooth sticking out of her lower lip, a huge mole on her cheek, and what looked like the beginnings of a mustache on her upper lip. "That's my niece, Darma the Man Lady."

"I wonder why she's called that," Snotlout muttered sarcastically to Hiccup. Darma turned to him and smiled.

"You got a girlfriend?" she asked him in a deep set manly voice. Snotlout gave him, er, I mean her a puzzled look.

"What?" he wondered.

"I don't see a ring," she noted, "You single?"

"Again, what?"

"That's Dirtso," Agatha continued, ignoring the interruption and nodding to a young man who dimmed in comparison to Rumblefoot. "Dirtso the Manly."

Dirtso was shorter than Rumblefoot and a lot less good looking. They knew because he stood next to the still blindingly handsome Viking. He had long dark hair and a silly little goatee.

"And this is Guppi," Agatha pointed out, gesturing to a direction to her right. They turned and Fishlegs gasped. Walking in seemingly slow motion was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, black hair and nerdy glasses, clutching a book to her chest and smiling pleasantly as she made her way towards them. Fishlegs could just hear bells ringing when it was suddenly cut off by the girl suddenly tripping and ruining the moment. "She's sort of our young genius of the tribe," Agatha stated. "And finally, there's the pride and joy of the Blackthorn tribe, my beautiful daughter Koffing the Heart Stopper."

A ditsy blond hair girl stepped over to them. "Like, hi!" she greeted, "I'm like, Koffing." She stepped over to Hiccup, "And you are so adorable!"

Astrid immediately got over her infatuation with Rumblefoot and pressed against Hiccup. "Yeah, well, he's already got a girlfriend," she snarled.

Koffing exclaimed with joy. "Oh my gosh! Like, so do I!" she said, happily, "Dirtso is my bf, or boy friend, for those who don't know."

"We know what BF means," Astrid growled.

"Actually, I don't know, can you explain it to me?" Fishlegs whispered to her.

Just then, they hit land and everyone fell over. "Land ho!" someone called. Everyone hopped off the ship, and as soon as Hiccup's feet touched the ground, Stoick had him in a giant hug.

"Oh Hiccup!" he cried, "Gobber told me what happened! I'm so glad you're all okay!" Tears were rolling down the big man's cheeks.

"If you don't stop crushing me, I'm not going to be okay for much longer!" Hiccup gasped, trying to struggle free.

As Stoick reluctantly released his son, something caught the two tribes' attention. Another tribe was stomping up the beach towards them, and the Hooligans immediately recognized the arriving tribe. They acknowledged them with loud groans.

"Oh great," Snotlout growled, swatting Darma's hand off his shoulder. "What's Kreb doing here?"

"They are your other competition," Stoick explained gruffly. Belchus, Sharkfeet, Cake, Sandy and Mandy all stood in a line, scowling back at the Hooligan tribe as they returned their hostile glares.

"Oh great," Sandy scoffed. "It looks like,"

"Berk has come to lose again," Mandy finished.

"Again?" Ruffnut snorted.

"We've never lost to them," Tuffnut added.

"Wow!" Koffing exclaimed suddenly, standing before Belchus the huge, the future chief of the Kreb Tribe. "Like, you're really tall!"

Belchus stared down at her with an apathetic expression on his face, giving off the impression that he couldn't care less about what happened to everyone around him (because he didn't). He seemingly glared at the smaller girl as she smiled stupidly up at him.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," he muttered. He stepped past Koffing and made his way over to where Hiccup stood, trying not to be seen. "So, Hiccup, it seems our paths have crossed again."

"So it would seem," said a high pitched voice from behind Hiccup before he could even open his mouth. With growing dread in his heart, Hiccup turned and was not terribly surprised to find his arch enemy, Slackjaw the Terrifying, standing two feet away, glaring at Hiccup with hatred in his beady yellow eyes…

**And scene! That's a wrap! Cut, print!**

**If you like it so far, review us and tell us. If you hate it, review it anyways. If you do, we will actually know what you think instead of having to guess all the time. Next time, we'll explain who all these freaks are for those of you who are blissfully ignorant and can sleep well at night not knowing who they are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge of the Opposites**

**So here we is, all nice and safe in our room, away from angry mobs who are wondering why we're bothering with this instead of working on one of our other fan fictions. Anyways, if any of you know whom Slackjaw is kudos to you! For those of you who don't, well you'll know soon enough.**

**Chapter 2: Run as Fast as You Can!**

Hiccup took one look at Slackjaw the Terrifying, the man who was true to his name and arch nemesis of Hiccup, before turning and calmly making his way back down the beach. Toothless blinked before following him. It took Astrid and Stoick a moment before they realized that he was no longer beside them. They turned to see Hiccup calmly striding back to the Viking ships, a determined look on his face.

"Wait Hiccup!" Astrid called, running after him as he reached the ships. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I was thinking of using one of these ships to sail back to Berk," Hiccup explained calmly. "And if that doesn't work, I'll hitch a ride back on Toothless."

"Hiccup-"

"You're not getting me back there, Astrid," Hiccup told her firmly, moving towards the boats again. "I'm not going through all of this again." He shivered at the horrible memories that came flooding back into his mind. He didn't get a chance to do anything else because at that moment, Stoick came striding over. He grabbed his son and dragged him away and back towards the others, using both hands to keep him still as he struggled fiercely to free himself. But it was too late. Stoick had a firm grip on Hiccup and was bringing back to his worst nightmare.

Slackjaw was a strange looking man with a hooknose and long, wobbly neck. His vulture-like neck wobbled back and forth whenever he talked, or slept, or ate, or breathed, or anything else. He had a high-pitched voice that could peel onions. His piercing yellow eyes chilled Hiccup's blood as he glared at him. He was a very strange man, (what with all that, plus his hunchback and protruding lower jaw that gave him his name) made even stranger by the fact that he was in a straight jacket.

The cruel man smiled his crooked smile at Hiccup. The frightened boy pressed against Astrid, trying to make himself look smaller. Slackjaw laughed.

"Ah, Hiccup," he hissed, "How nice to see you again. I did not expect you to come to my island. I thought the fact that it was called Vulture Island would tell you I lived here. And I was sure that when your father told you I was here, you would refuse to come."

Hiccup turned and glared at Stoick. His father stared back. "What?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" Snotlout asked before Hiccup could yell at his father.

"Ah, young Snotlout, you are here too?" Slackjaw said, not answering him, "I would greet you properly with my hands at your throat, but as you can see I'm a little tied up at the moment." Then, as Snotlout stood there, staring at the ground, he went into a hacking fit that we can assume was supposed to be laughter. Then he fell over. He lay on the ground, his eyes rolled back into his head, and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Everyone stared. "Is he dead?" Fishlegs asked, as Slackjaw didn't move. He reached out a hand to poke him.

"You wish!" Slackjaw snapped, suddenly getting up again. Fishlegs gasped and quickly pulled his hand back. "Oh, yes, Fishlegs. I remember you. The clumsy oaf and scaredy cat who brought the whole team down. Are you happy now that you have another chance to humiliate yourself?"

"I didn't bring the entire team down," Fishlegs mumbled. "Not all of the time."

"And then there's the twins whose names I can't remember right now," Slackjaw continued as Tuffnut and Ruffnut glared at him. He paused for a moment, trying to think of an insult to make them feel uncomfortable before turning to Astrid. "And there's you," he hissed. "Hiccup's little girlfriend. Of course you're here. Hiccup can't fight his battles himself you know."

"Hiccup can fight his own battles perfectly well," Snotlout snarled while Astrid narrowed her eyes and Hiccup groaned, hiding his face in his hand.

"Thank you, Snotlout," the boy hissed, taking a step back and away from Slackjaw.

"Aren't you going to insult us?" Tuffnut managed to say before Ruffnut nudged him hard in the ribs. They froze when Slackjaw turned his piercing yellow gaze onto them.

"Ah yes, the lowly twins," he sneered. "Who can't fend for themselves unless the other is nearby." Both of them tried to object, but the fact that Slackjaw's eyes were still boring through their souls made them keep quiet.

Agatha blinked at the strange man in shock before turning to Stoick questioningly.

"That Slackjaw is a delightful fella, isn't he?" she muttered to him sarcastically. Stoick sighed.

"He was once a part of my own tribe," he told her apologetically. "He likes making poor young children, or anyone for that matter, feel very uncomfortable."

"It's a hobby of mine," Slackjaw replied quite proudly, overhearing them. He slowly waddled his way back to where he stood in front of Hiccup, keeping him locked in his evil glare. "You won't be escaping me this time, Hiccup," he hissed at the young Viking.

"I know," Hiccup groaned. "I tried." He glared at Stoick when he said that, as if blaming him for all of this (which in retrospect, kind of was).

"Hey!" Koffing exclaimed suddenly, shoving Hiccup aside to get a better look at Slackjaw, "You're really short! And oh my gosh! Your jaw like sticks out!" She reached out a hand and started feeling Slackjaw's face. The evil man glared with great hatred and annoyance at the young heir.

"I wanna try!" the twin, Tumblefoot exclaimed, also reaching out a hand and feeling Slackjaw's face. He started growling.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hiccup muttered. Koffing and Tumblefoot ignored him and continued poking Slackjaw's face. Sighing, he was about to go over and stop them, when he was suddenly lifted off his feet.

The man Dirtso glared at him as he held Hiccup by his shirt collar. "Listen here, little twerp," he growled, "If you're thinking of trying to steal my Koffing away and keep her to yourself, you got another thing coming to you."

Hiccup stared at him. "Koffing to my- I'm sixteen!" he exclaimed.

"And he already has a girlfriend," Astrid growled, prying Dirtso's fingers off of Hiccup. When he was safely back on the ground, she wrapped him in her arms and didn't let go.

"Anyways," Stoick interrupted looking around. "Slackjaw has…ah…kindly agreed to let us access to his island for the competition here."

"I never agreed," Slackjaw growled under his breath.

"And so this is how it's going to work," Stench the Huge, the Chief of the Kreb tribe continued, ignoring Slackjaw. "This competition is going to be against the three tribes. There will be several challenges that are designed for three tribes."

"And are a lot more deadly and violent this year," Slackjaw put in, snickering.

"Great," Snotlout muttered to Hiccup, rolling his eyes, "More fun ways to die. Yay." His voice was filled with sarcasm.

"But with every intention of not letting any of you die," Stoick added, glaring at Slackjaw.

"No, they're not," Slackjaw, Stench, and Agatha all said at the same time.

"I will accept these challenges," Belchus stated in his usual monotone yet heroic sounding voice. "I will make sure that this time my tribe does not hold me down." He was glaring at the twins of the Kreb tribe, Sandy and Mandy, as he said this, but he was also addressing Noseferatu and Cake.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Koffing squealed and clapping her hands excitedly.

"It is a shame that we must become enemies," Rumblefoot sighed, bowing to Astrid and Ruffnut. "But rest assured that I do not take it personally. I have the utmost respect for you two lovely ladies."

Snotlout and Tuffnut started making gagging noises in disgust at the man's flattery. Astrid and Ruffnut just merely blushed in reply and Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. Fishlegs, and his puffy cheeks, was not listening to him, but staring at Guppi instead.

Slackjaw started hacking to get everyone's attention. "I shall be showing you all where you will be staying for your duration of your stay on my island which is mine," he told them. He then slowly started hobbling off, tripping once because he had no use of his arms.

As they walked, Hiccup went to stride next to Fishlegs. "So," he began.

"I wasn't staring at Guppi!" Fishlegs exclaimed. They stared at each other with wide eyes. Hiccup blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing," Fishlegs muttered, "What were you going to say?"

"It seems like you've been admiring that Guppi for awhile," Hiccup said, nudging him, "You should go ask her out on a date."

Fishlegs gulped. "Oh no," he muttered, "I could never do that. Way too scary and life threatening."

"How is it life threatening?" the smaller boy wondered.

"If she rejects me, I'll be marked as a loser for life," Fishlegs pointed out.

"No you won't!" Hiccup scoffed, "Just go for it!"

"No, I don't think so," Fishlegs mumbled. With that, he sped up to get away from the smallish boy who could possibly suggest that he should actually ask a girl out.

At that moment, Hiccup decided that, no matter how long it took, he was going to get Fishlegs to ask out Guppi. Or he would go insane (not Slackjaw insane, but normal insane) trying.

**Yay! We're done! With this chapter…**

**Hope you're not all annoyed about how long this took, we were in a slump. And stuff. So don't get pitchforks and torches to go riot at our house please. Next time stuff is gonna happen. Yeah, that's right, stuff! Ha! R&R!**


End file.
